Story:Birds of Prey/Talia Captures Typhuss/Chapter Two
Barbara is running scans of the city searching for Typhuss when Laurel walks into the base and looks at her. Any sign of him? Laurel asked as she walks over to Barbara. She turns to her. No nothing I don't get it he should appear on our scanners but he's not Barbara says as she looks at her. Then she thinks. Do you have the signal of his sub transmitter he got when the Prometheus was destroyed in 2378? Laurel asked as she looks at her. She looks at her. No I don't Barbara says as she looks at her. Lois looks at her. Hack into the SGC database and get the signal Lois says as she looks at her. She looks at them. I can try but it might be detected by someone Barbara says as she's inputting commands on the console. At Talia's place Typhuss and Talia are walking through the hallway as Typhuss sees several ninjas practicing their skills as she turns to him. Ask me this one question that I can't get off my chest Talia says as she looks at him. Typhuss turns to her. Which is what says Typhuss as he looks at Talia. She looks at him. Why are you so committed to Oliver's cause he did so much killing during most of it Talia says as she looks at him. Typhuss turns to her and explains. He's saving lives in Star City, that city has seen so much pain, Oliver's the one who has saved that city from the darkness so many times and me too, nothing you say or do will make turn on Oliver now I won't says Typhuss as he looks at Talia. Talia looks at him. I'm not going to torture you but if I was Lex that'd be a different story Talia says as she looks at him. He looks at her and then follows close behind her. At the Tower Barbara is working hard when the com activates and the screen shows the bridge of a Daedalus class battlecruiser. This is Lieutenant Colonel William Tyson of the Federation starship USS Valiant to unknown hacker you will disengage your attempt to hack into the SGC database or you will be taken into Federation custody Colonel Tyson says on the screen. Laurel looks at the screen. Will Typhuss has been taken by Talia Laurel says as she looks at the screen. Will is shocked. Girl with crazy pyscho father that was bent on destroying Star City a few years back Will says on the screen. Barbara nods. We'll scan for his transciever but you need to stop with your hacking right now Will says on the screen. She nods and the transmission ends. Now we wait Laurel says as she looks at them. At the place Typhuss is surprised that he's not being guarded as Talia walks into his cell. I'm guessing you're wondering why I don't have guards at the door Talia asked as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Yeah I am says Typhuss as he looks at Talia. She looks at him. I'm not my father and I don't hate you and plus you're free to explore this place just can't leave it'll look bad for me if you did and some want to kill you for what happened with my father I respected him but never had the kind of love that a daughter wanted Talia says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. You can't hold me here sooner or later I will escape from this place says Typhuss as he looks at Talia. Meanwhile at the Tower the others are waiting for the Valiant to track down Typhuss when Laurel gets frustrated. That's it come on Lois, Helena, Chloe we're heading out to search for him ourselves Laurel says as she's walking towards the runabout. They get into the runabout and heads out.